


Pero es lo que hay

by Chicarvil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:25:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: Después de la confesión de Watson viene la de Sherlock





	

Hace mil años que no hago esto, bien porque no he tenido tiempo o porque no me ha venido la inspiración, el caso es que viendo la nueva temporada de Sherlock ha surgido algo.  
A ver que sale, no me peguéis mucho que estoy un poco (bastante) oxidada XD

Título: Pero es lo que hay  
Autor: Chicarvil o Chicar  
Tiempo: 4x02  
Pairing: Johnlock  
Resumen: Después de la confesión de Watson viene la de Sherlock  
Calificación: Nrm-18.

 

-Pero es lo que hay.

Esas palabras salieron tan fácilmente de su boca que hasta a el mismo le sorprendió pero mas sorpresa fue cuando se vio a si mismo levantándose y abrazando a un sollozante Watson. Un Watson roto por el dolor de la perdida y culpabilidad. Un John tan destrozado que no pudo evitar sentirse culpable porque gran parte de ese sufrimiento era obra suya. No contándole sus planes, fingiendo su propia muerte y...Dejándolo solo.

Sherlock aspiro hondo consiguiendo con ello que John se incrustara un poco mas en su pecho.

Tres años. 

De todo lo que había pasado eso era de lo que mas se arrepentía, de haberlo dejado solo. 

John.

Mi querido John Watson

El corazón le dió un vuelco al notar los fuertes brazos del medico rodeandole la cintura y no pudo evitar tensarse. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de acercamiento, por ningún tipo de ser humano, ni siquiera con Ella. La Mujer. Irene Adler. La única que ha conseguido que se interese por el sexo. Un sexo de dominación pero no el típico de cadenas y látigos que doblegan el cuerpo. Si no de los que doblegan la mente. Cada vez que estaba con ella sentía una especie de liberación. Efímera pero liberación. Durante los segundos -o minutos- que duraba el orgasmo su cerebro se...Apagaba. Y era tan pero tan relajante. Una pena que durara tan poco . Pero ahora, con el pequeño John arrugandole la camisa por debajo de la bata con esos rudos dedos...Era algo diferente.

Totalmente diferente.

Y es raro. Tan raro que hasta le esta empezando a dar miedo. 

-Es lo que hay.- Repite mas que nada porque no tiene ni idea de que mas hacer y no puede evitar sonreír, Watson, a pesar de su simpleza, siempre ha causado ese extraño efecto en él.

Con una lentitud que le duele, el medico se separa unos centímetros, lo justo para alzar la cabeza y mirarle a los ojos. Azul acuoso contra verde coagulado. Lo mira unos segundos, fijamente, tanto que el cerebro de Sherlock comienza a hacer cosas raras. De repente todas las deducciones que le rondan la cabeza desaparecen, mas bien, se apagan una a una, como si dejaran de ser importantes. Y no es solo el cerebro,sus oídos también empiezan a funcionar mal: El ruido de la calle, los coches, el vecino de la casa de al lado con la tele a todo volumen, la Sra. Hudson, incluso el tic-tac del estúpido reloj de pared desaparecen.

Es raro. 

Debería de prestarle atención. Seguro que es algo importante. Tal vez Morarty este atacando pero, por una extraña razón, no puede apartar los ojos de ese precioso celeste. No le pasan desapercibido las arrugas ni las ojeras de John y como su pelo ya no es tan rubio y si un poco mas blanco. Pero ¿Sinceramente? No le importa. John, en su rudeza compacta, es lo mas fascinante sobre lo que ha posado los ojos.

-¿Es lo que hay?- Es una pregunta. Una pregunta con tono bajo y profundo, un tono de voz que sale de lo mas profundo de un ser humano. Sherlock nota como los vellos de la nuca se erizan y de verdad, de verdad que no sabe porque es... y es un cambio tan...electrizante. El no saber. Por regla general detesta desconocer algo pero con John, con John adora ir totalmente perdido.

Asiente mas que nada porque no sabe que otra cosa puede hacer y es en ese momento en el que se da cuenta de que los rizos de su flequillo casi rozan la frente de John.Traga saliva nervioso ¿Que esta pasando? Intenta acceder a su cerebro para recabar información pero no hay manera, el acceso a su palacio mental también esta bloqueado y esa es la mejor palabra que puede definir ahora mismo a Sherlock Holmes. 

Bloqueado.

Solo puede notar los pulgares de John por encima del cinturón del pantalón, justo por encima donde la espalda pierde su nombre, es un toque inocente y tan erótico que un pequeño escalofrió le recorre el cuerpo.  
Entonces pasa algo raro. Algo muy raro porque John, el roto y destrozado John, arquea minimamente una ceja y sonríe de medio lado. Y eso lo pone aun mas nervioso ¿Por que?¿Por que se ríe?

-¿Estas temblando, Sherlock?

¿Temblando? ¿Él? Venga, hombre, por favor.

-No.-Pero su voz no suena para nada convencida. No suena como una de sus negativas, suena completamente desinflada y eso hace que John sonría aun mas. No es una sonrisa a las que esta acostumbrado en los últimos tiempos. Esa típica que dice: Si, claro, Sherlock. Lo que tu digas. Es otra completamente diferente.

Watson da un mínimo paso al frente, hundiéndose un poco mas entre sus brazos, algo que él ya creía imposible, salvo que no lo es, están pecho con pecho, puede notar ambos corazones, el del medico latiendo un poco mas rápido de lo normal pero el suyo. El suyo esta desbocado. ¿Que diablos esta pasando?

Y entonces pasa. 

Los labios de John sobre los suyos, fuertes y recios, labios de hombre; nada que ver con los de Irene. Es un labio sobre labio, tampoco nada que ver con los de La Mujer. Es tan diferente e intoxicante que las rodillas le tiemblan.

-Si, estas temblando, Sherlock.-medio susurra y ríe mientras apoya frente sobre frente. Quiere responder ofendido, tal y como hace siempre que no sabe dominar una situación, apartarse y pegarle un tiro a la pared o golpear el cojín de Gran Bretaña y esta apunto de hacerlo. Esta apunto de apartarse y soltar un grito pero lo que, en principio, iba a ser un girar sobre sus talones y alzar las manos sobre la cabeza, se convierte en un titubeante paso atrás que John de seguida adelanta. Y antes de darse cuenta están en un extraño baile en donde él tropieza con todos los muebles de la habitación y John le besa los labios deforma dulce y un poco apremiante. No hay lengua, no hay nada obsceno, solo chocar de labios, de suave piel rugosa. No tarda mucho en dar contra la pared donde esta la puerta de entrada al piso. Abre la boca al quedarse sin aliento cuando su espalda choca contra la dura superficie y las piernas se le doblan un poco. Y es lo mejor que su cuerpo ha podido hacer, porque si, su cuerpo parece haber tomado el control de toda su persona, porque gracias a ese simple gesto tiene la musculosa pierna de John entre las suyas, presionando contra su dura entre pierna ¿Cuando había pasado eso? Un pequeño gemido se le escapa y no es hasta ese momento que se da cuenta que había cerrado los ojos. John alza un poco la rodiila, lo justo para rozar el punto exacto y Sherlock no puede evitar estremecerse de pies a cabeza.

Abre los ojos y mira a su pequeño medico que, a falta de una palabra mejor, esta precioso, las mejillas sonrojadas, el pelo despeinado -a Sherlock le costo un rato darse cuenta de que el estado del siempre perfecto cabello de Watson era obra de sus dedos, los cuales habían viajado sin su permiso a las finas hebras, despeinandolas- y una picaresca sonrisa que era mejor que la mejor heroína del mundo. 

-Siempre supe que te gustaban los dos bandos.-Susurra con la voz convertida en caramelo liquido y deslizando las manos mas allá del cinturón, cerrando los dedos sobre las dos curvas gemelas que era su trasero y consiguiendo que Sherlock arqueara la espalda al sentarse presionado y cerrara losnbrazos sobre los amplios hombros del medico. John sigue hablando con esa voz que lo derrite, le habla de Irene, que no puede estar mas lejos de su pensamiento y le pregunta como lo hacen mientras le acaricia todo el cuerpo,todo menos la zona mas dura de Sherlock que se esta volviendo cada vez mas loco.

-No.-Consigue susurrar mientras hunde los dedos en el cabello de Watson y lo separa,de un fuerte tirón, lo justo para mirarle a los ojos. Consiguiendo que la incertidumbre brille en los ojos del medico.-Lo de la Sra Adler no tiene nada que ver con lo que estamos haciendo y no... No me gustan los hombres.-Un pequeño silencio se apodera de la estancia, un silencio solo roto por las respiraciones de ambos. Un rubor de vergüenza brilla en las mejillas del doctor que afloja su agarre.

-Yo...creo que malinterprete...

Los dedos de Watson empezaron a aflojarse sobre su trasero y ambos cuerpos a separarse y Sherlock no pudo mas que sonreír porque, ahí estaba, SU John, el John que se quedaba perplejo, el que conoció en la morgue y se maravillo con sus primeras deducciones. Y si,estaba encantado pero ahora mismo no quería a ese John quería.....Al otro.

-No malinterpretaste. Como siempre no prestas atención. Y esas palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario al que quera ya que Watson recupero su pose militar dentro de sus braxos, y era una postura rara que hizo que el detective sonriera.- John.- Llamo lo mas suave que pudo cerrando sus brazos sobre la cintura de su compañero que apretó la mandíbula.- Para mi todo el mundo es idiota, lentos y sin un ápice de intelecto.-El rostro del doctor se iba descomponiendo a medida que iba hablando.-Pero, a pesar de todo eso, acepte que vivieras en mi casa, te ofrecí el ayudarme con mis casos.

-Para tu divertimento.-Grazno aguantando el llano.

Sherlock hizo algo que ni en un millón de años creyó que haría: Alzo la mano y suavemente acaricio la mejilla del militar.

-Fingí mi muerte y me pase tres años recorriendo el mundo para protegerte. Me mantuve a tu lado cuando me dijiste que te casabas a pesar de que lo desaprobaba, y tu sabias eso, intente salvar a tu mujer y puse en peligro mi vida sin dudar porque …

.Porque te lo pidió Mary- las lagrimas surcaban libremente el rostro de su amigo.

-Y por salvarte.

Esas palabras cortaron de raíz el llanto de John que alzo la mirada. Otra vez Azul acuoso contra verde coagulado, salvo que esta vez era distinto. Sherlock alzo la otra mano, cerrando ambas sobre las mojadas mejillas del medico, sonrió dulcemente y utilizando ese tono de voz que sabía que tenia dijo:

-No me gustan los hombres, ni las mujeres. No me gusta el contacto fisico pero reconozco que el cuerpo humano tiene sus necesidades. Ahí entra Irene, con ella es diferente porque...Ella es diferente. No me aburre. Pero contigo.

-¿Conmigo?

-Tu no eres un hombre. Eres mi querido Watson.- Como ya supuso John no lo entendió y era algo lógico, ni siquiera él lo entendía.

John parpadeo un par de veces y se mordió el labio como solía hacerlo cada vez que estaba a apunto de llegar a una conclusión.

-Osea...-Carraspeó- Que no te gustan los hombres.

-Exacto.

-Pero te gusto yo.- Se aventuró a decir

Sherlock le regalo una brillante sonrisa.

-Elemental, Querido Watson.- Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, utilizo su altura para invertir las posiciones, ahora la espalda de John termino empotrada en la pared de forma brusca, tanto que tuvo que abrir la boca para tragar aire y ese fue el momento que el mejor detective consultor utilizó para consumar lo que llevaba años deseando: Besar a John Watson con todas sus ganas. 

Le beso con todo lo que tenia, usando la lengua y alternando las manos entre los hombros y el cabello de John que no se quedo atrás, el militar volvió a cerrar los dedos sobre su trasero que sobo a placer, consiguiendo que Sherlock emitiera un sonoro y erótico gemido. 

-Dios. Hazlo otra vez.-Gruño John mordiéndole el labio.

-¿El que?

-Gemir así.

-Me temo que eso solo puedes conseguirlo tu, John.-Pico el mas alto que termino sentado en el sofá de un fuerte empujón. Sherlock miro a su compañero que jugueteaba con el cinturón de su bata con esa sonrisa picara que no hacia mucho que había descubierto.

-Veamos cuantas veces puedo hacerte gemir, Sherlock Holmes.

Y esas fueron las mejores palabras que el detective pudo oír en toda su vida. 

 

FIN


End file.
